The Cullens and Bella in Phoenix
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to Phoenix to visit her freinds with the rest of his siblings but what happens when they have to face Jocks, poppulars, and gossip. This is between Newmoon and Eclips so they are not engaged! It's funny and T for language
1. Cafeteria sceen, plane ride, and arival

"What?!" I yelled and everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare at Edward and me. I couldn't believe he had actually bought tickets for us and his siblings to go to Arizona.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow and go to school for 2 weeks, there'll be 2 weeks of clouds but with heat so that you can enjoy it" he answered and I leaned up to kiss him.

He didn't pull away until we heard Emmett yelling from the entrance "Get a room!"

I blushed and Edward laughed while he looked at him.

"Oh please, this coming from the person who never gets a room with Rose and never stops?" Edward yelled back and some people started giggling.

"Hey at least I get some" Emmett complied and some people were starting to form a circle around us smiling.

"Yes Emmett, we all know you get some… the whole street is aware of that" and with that half the people and myself burst out laughing.

"Hey you're just mad that you're the only virgin in the house!" Emmett yelled back which earned a lot of

"Burn!" mostly from the guys.

"Either that you're just jealous that I'm the favorite of the house" some people gasped while Emmett glared.

"That's only because you're the mommas boy and a goody to shoes" Emmett defended and lots of the people laughed at that.

By now the whole café was silent and staring at us. "No, it's because I'm not getting in trouble every 10 seconds of the day" Edward yelled back.

When it looked like Emmett was about to respond to that Rose suddenly came in with a look that made me cringe away.

He was quickly being pulled out by the ear for starting a scene and everyone started laughing but going back to their seats. "That was good guys… but anyways Bella, you're all packed for tomorrow": my pixie shopping friend said.

I rolled my eyes and started eating. Leave it to Alice to have everything ready before I even knew about it.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I did my homework with no trouble and Edward helped me cook dinner.

I was surprised when Charlie said it was ok if I went but after that Edward explained that Esme had called saying she was going and I nodded. I really hated lying to him but it was the price I would pay if I wanted to be with Edward and I would pay the price any day.

I quickly fell asleep in his arms and drowned off thinking of what all my friends and enemies would think of Edward.

I woke up to a little pixie jumping on my bed and I groaned.

"Alice I'm up stop jumping" I whined and she stopped.

The next thing I knew I was in her car speeding to the air port. I gasped when I saw my hair brushed, clean teeth, and clothes. Then I looked at my hands and immediately started eating the pop tart and milk I had. Not even I knew vampires were that fast.

"Shish Alice, why are we in such a hurry?" I asked and she smiled.

"Tha plane leaves in 30 minutes" she answered and my eyes widened. I quickly chocked down my food as we arrived at the air port.

We arrived to find the Cullen's all ready at the metal detectors line and ready for us to get in. I quickly went through and then Alice so we raced to the plane. We ran in 10 minutes before the plane would close and sighed in relief.

Jasper sat at the window seat of the left area and Alice had the aisle seat. I was next to her in the middle part of the plane with Edward on my right. Next to him was Emmett in the aisle seat in the right and Rose had the window seat.

We were in first class and I was actually surprised how comfortable and spaced out it was. There were 3 lanes and the seats were much bigger.

I stared at the huge scene the Cullen's made during the whole trip. Alice was re decorating the whole plane, Emmett was pranking lots of people and scaring the waitresses away, Jasper was just glaring at everyone that walked by, Rose was looking at herself in a mirror and insulting girls, Edward was going crazy from all the thoughts of everyone and he even started dancing with Emmett.

Soon enough the Cullen's had gotten the whole plane dancing to the Cha Cha slide and various songs.

I just shook my head the whole way staring at them and filming them at the same time. I wonder if it's possible for vampires to get drunk, because they sure did look drunk too me and everyone else on the plane.

When the plane finally landed we got out and lots of people clapped at us when we were going out for the show they put on. I rolled my eyes and just left shaking my head. **(LOL, we actually did that once in a plane and my friend was just shaking her head the whole time)**

We finally got out of the airport and I looked at them "I swear half the people in there will probably think you were drunk for doing that" I said and they all laughed.

"Well, we had to pass the time doing something and I bet this is a ride they will never forget" Alice said and we walked out.

I gasped when I saw Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish outside **(I'm sorry but I just love to spell out the whole name of the car****)** parked with many people looking at it and some of them snapping pictures.

I knew it was his car because on the license plate it said 'Cullen' in big letters. He smiled and went to open the door for me. I got in quietly and Rose and Alice and Jasper got in the back seat. I looked for Rose and Emmett but noticed they were getting in her BMW M3 convertible and it also had the license plate 'Cullen' on it.

I just shook my head and turned to Edward "Why do we have your 2 most expensive car's with us?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well, we figured it could be our chance to drive our cars around without any trouble so we got them shipped here yesterday" he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! The bags!" I yelled remembering our luggage.

"Don't worry Bella, they're in Rose's car" Edward said rolling his eyes and I relaxed.

We spent the rest of the day getting everything set up in the house and getting ready for school. We only took a break to let me eat and the went back to work. I fell asleep early while everyone else decided to keep working and the next day I woke up early.


	2. Outfits and school entrance

**I do NOT own Twilight**

Alice took us shopping for the whole day and then they took me to eat at the food court and continued shopping.

When we got home we had around 200 bags each and I didn't even want to know how much we spent. They left to go hunting while I ate a snack and started putting some clothes away.

After I had gotten all of the clothes sorted out they came back and Alice took over thanking me and started organizing everything.

I took a shower and fell back asleep in Edward's arms with everything ready for the next day. **(I'm sorry if you wanted me to go into detail on the weekend or anything but it would take to long to write)**

I woke up to Alice yelling my name and I shot up. I looked at my alarm clock and groaned. It was only 7 and school started at 9.

"Alice, school is in 2 hours. Why am I waking up so early?!" I groaned and she raced in.

"Because we have to do your hair and makeup" she said simply and I groaned as she led me to the master bathroom.

About I hour later of her and Rose's torture they were finally done with my makeup and hair.

When they pulled out a mirror I gasped with what I saw. The girl in the mirror had long dark lashes, black eye liner, blue lip gloss, blue sparkly eye shadow that covered her entire eye lids, and no blush was necessary.

I have to admit that even though I hated the torture I almost always liked the result.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked me with Rose smiling.

"I love it" I answered truthfully and that's when I noticed my hair.

They were in deep brown curls going down my back. I smiled even brighter until I looked up at them.

Rose had her curls exactly like mine and her makeup was like mine but in red, Alice's makeup was pink, but I gasped when I saw her with curly hair. She had put on extensions that made her hair go to her waist in curls. **(LOL, I mostly have Alice wear extensions in all my stories)**

"You girls look beautiful" I said and they smiled a thank you.

"Where are the guys?" I asked remembering them. I hadn't heard anything from them since I got up.

"Oh, at the airport picking something up and getting you breakfast" Alice said and then rushed out.

She came back and handed me my clothes and pushed me to the bathroom. When I was inside I looked at my clothes and groaned.

I quickly put on the jean mini skirt that went about 8 inches above my knee only covering about 6 inches of my leg. Then I put on a light blue spaghetti strap that had the words 'Cute' on the top. The shirt was super tight but it didn't show my belly button at least.

I went out half furious at Alice for making me put it n and half defeated knowing it would do no good to argue. My cheeks were beat red and it looked like I was wearing blush. I looked up about to argue when I saw Rose and Alice in the same skirt, Rose had a red shirt like mine on and Alice had pink.

They were wearing open toed stiletto's that matched the color of their shirts and the heel had to be at least 5 inches. **(Pictures on next page)**

Alice smiled and handed me the same shoes they were wearing in blue. I looked at the shoes as if they were snakes and glared at Alice.

"There is no way I am wearing these to school" I said and she smiled.

"Yes you are, I've already seen you, and you're not going to fall because we're going to give you walking lessons" Alice said and she put the shoes on me in 5 seconds.

I groaned but after 20 minutes of walking and them catching me only 4 times I could actually walk with one foot in front of the other. I had to admit that the heels did have the advantage of making our legs look 100 feet longer.

I heard the front door open and I looked out the window and gasped when I saw Alice's porch parked outside. So that's what they were getting at the airport.

Alice and Rose walked down the stairs and I saw Jasper and Emmett whistle at them. I rolled my eyes and I turned bright red as they called for me to come.

I took a deep breath and walked down.

I looked up when I was finally on the floor and saw Edward's mouth on the floor. I giggled and went to get my breakfast from his hands. I walked to the table and sat down to eat the pancakes and bacon they had gotten me.

I looked behind me to see Edward's mouth still open and the rest of them were laughing like crazy at his expression.

I finished and started washing the dishes. When I finished Alice sat me down and started painting my toe nails and finger nails a dark blue while the guys ran up to change.

When she finally finished I looked up to see the guys coming down and it was my turn to be shocked.

All of them were wearing wife beaters that were super tight so it defined their chest and let you see all the muscle in their arms. They had basketball shorts on that had a yellow line going down the sides and on the bottom. I giggled when I saw they were wearing Nike Jordan's. Edward was all in blue, Emmett in red, and Jasper in black.

We would deffenatly be pulling lots of attention to ourselves.

"We will deffenatly stand out today" I said and they all laughed.

"Yes well, we only have 10 minutes so let's go!" Alice yelled and ran to her Porch. Jasper laughed and followed after her getting in the passenger side.

Rose went in her convertible and took down the roof and Emmett jumped in. I laughed as Rose started yelling at him for not using the door.

Edward took my hand and opened the door for me to get in the passenger seat of his Vanquish. He ran back to lock the door and appeared at my side in an instant.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked and I smiled.

"Did I tell you how handsome you look?" I asked and he laughed too. We all pulled out and started racing to my school.

"So are you exited?" he asked as he drove around 100mph.

"Yeah, I mean I get to see my 4 old friends but also nervous to see all of the other people" I said nervous which was a big mistake.

"What did the other peopled do to you?" he asked mad.

"Nothing, I just didn't hang out with the popular kids or anything back then" I said. I wasn't telling the whole truth. The leader of the popular kids Roxy and her crew who always picked on me.

"Bella, tell me the truth" Edward said and I groaned.

"Well there was always Roxana the leader of the popular kids and her crew Lindsey, Sophia, Kaitlin, Alexis, Courtney, and Jamie" I said and he growled.

"What did they do to you?" he asked and I blushed.

"Well, once they locked me in the girl's locker room and didn't let me out until the end of the day which was 1 hour" I said and the whole car vibrated with his growls.

I looked out and saw Emmett roaring with laughter having heard what I told Edward. I glared at him and that only made him laugh harder.

"What do they look like?" Edward asked a bit more under control.

"Well Roxana, they call her Roxy, has straight blonde hair, **(Sorry but I couldn't help but make the leader a blonde… no offense to any blondes)** Lindsey, Sophie, and Kaitlin have brown hair, and Alexis, Courtney, and Jamie all have black hair. They're all very pretty and have lots of money… but not nearly as good looking to you all and if you compare money…" I trailed off. Anyone who compares how much money they have with the Cullen's would look poor.

Edward smirked but you could see he was still angry.

"Edward, I forgot to tell you about my friends" I said changing the subject to something lighter.

Edward just nodded so I went on.

"Well there's Selena and Jennifer who were my best friends and then Derek and Charles… Jennifer has black like me and has super long hair; she's really playful but can be serious when necessary. Selena is really peppy and fun, she has black hair also. Derek has short brown hair and he's really fun and always tries to act cool but only for fun. Charles has blond blonde hair and is very sporty, he's always looking for a way to have fun" I said. Talking about them made me miss then even more. All of them were fun with different personalities. Jenny the serious one, Selena the peppy and cheerful one, Charles the sports one, and Derek the cool one.

"They sound nice" Edward said calmer and I sighed in relief.

We finally arrived at the school and the second the cars pulled in we were the center of attention. Everyone was looking at us and trying to see who were the owners and new kids.

We parked far away from the entrance because they were the only 3 spaces that were together and available.

Rose, Alice, and Edward decided it would be fun to reeve the engine when we parked and got every single person to stop and look at us.

I glared at Edward and he winked and laughed. Alice had parked on the right, Rose on the left and we were in the middle. As soon as they all opened the door and stepped out some people gasped and I could see some people whispering to each other.  
I finally got out with them and hopped nobody recognized me. Alice took my hand and Edward put his arm around me. I turned and saw Rose and Emmett walking next to Edward and Emmett was laughing.


	3. schedules and GYM!

**I do NOT own Twilight**

"I wonder why everyone's staring?" Emmett asked laughing and I glared at him.

"Maybe because of that little show you did when we parked" I answered and they all laughed making me join in.

"Oh my god look at them" I heard someone say and I turned to see some girls ogling the guys. I glared at them and turned to Edward.

"I'm going to need a fly swatter to keep the girls of you" I said and we all laughed.

"Not even that would hold them back" Rose said giggling.

We finally got to the office after the huge entrance they decided to make and I could see the secretary Ms, Swagman do a double take when she was the Cullen's.

"We're the Cullen's we'll be staying here for 2 weeks and we came for our schedules" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Oh… umm… of course" she said and printed out 6 schedules.

I looked at mine and then compared it to theirs

Bella

Gym

Hystory

Chemistry

Spanish

English

Biology

Trig

I went to compare mine to Edward's next.

Edward

Gym

History

Chemistry

English

Trig

Biology

Spanish

I smiled when I saw they were the same and then I went to Alice and the rest of them.

Alice

Gym

History

Chemistry

English

Trig

Biology

Spanish

Emmett

Gym

Chemistry

History

Trig

Biology

English

Spanish

Rose

Gym

Chemistry

History

Trig

Biology

English

Spanish

Jasper

Gym

Chemistry

History

Trig

Biology

English

Spanish

I was glad to have all my classes with Edward and Alice, surprised Emmett, Jasper, and Rose had the same schedules, and glad that I had gym and Spanish with everyone.

"Awesome" I said and they laughed.

"I guess I'll never get lost then" I added.

"Let's go" Alice yelled and we all walked out of the room.

We walked straight to the locker rooms together.

"Now we get to see Bella in gym!" Emmett yelled as he walked away from us to the guys locker rooms and we all laughed.

Alice and Rose told me to wait by the door while they went and got out locker combos and gym clothes.

"We got the stuff… Bella try not to break the shoes please" Alice said and I glared at her.

"You're the one who made me dress like this… so don't blame me if I do" I spat and turned to put on my gym clothes.

"Sometimes I think you and Edward were born for each other" Rose murmured and I laughed.

"If you're talking about being stubborn, persistent, and mostly everything else then she's right" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

I put the blue basketball shorts Alice had given me and then put on the flip flops Alice had given me. I turned and saw Alice and Rose dressed with their hair in a pony tail. I quickly put my hair up and we walked out together.

I found the guys sitting down at the bleachers surrounded by.

"Oh hell no" Rose, Alice, and I said at the same time.

I quickly saw Roxy and all her crew surrounding them and 3 other girls that I didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, but do you mind to um… get your filthy hands of my boyfriend!" Rose yelled glaring at Lindsey and Sophia. They just stared at her and the other 3 girls ran away.

"Why should we?" They asked and I quickly turned to Alice.

"That's my boyfriend you're trying to get!" Alice yelled at Alexis and Jamie.

"I don't think so" They said and went back to looking at Jasper.

My face turned red with anger when I saw Roxy, Courtney, and Kaitlin grabbing Edward's arms and Roxy was straddling him.

"Hi I don't know if it'd be to much trouble to get of my freaking boyfriend!" I yelled at her surprised at my confidence.

Everyone was suddenly quiet and I turned up to see everyone staring at me open mouthed.

"Huh, you mean your ex boyfriends… he's mine now" she said and went to stroke his hear.

"Ex boyfriend my ass" I yelled furious for her touching him.

"Look bitch, why don't you just save your time and get away" she said back not even looking at me.

That did it for my patience and jealousy. I quickly pushed her off and she fell on the floor while some people gasped.

"Oh no you didn't" she said glaring at me and got back up. I quickly took her spot and sat on Edward's lap and he put his arms around me.

"Edward, why don't we get away from the slut" Roxy said fluttering her eyes at him.

"Hmm, I think you're right. Come on Bella, let's go sit over there" he said pointing to the other side of the bleachers and some people started laughing.

"Ugh!" Roxy screamed.

Suddenly her whole crew was behind her and I saw Rose sitting on Emmett's lap and turned the other way and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

We smiled and turned to ignore her. "Sorry about that" I said to Edward and he smiled.

"Oh get of off them, they don't even like you. Right guys?" Roxy said looking at them.

They looked at each other smiling and then at us and turned down to kiss us. I heard Roxy gasp and Edward pulled away smirking.

"Ok, last kiss, now break up with her so you can be with me" she said annoyed and Edward stood up.

"Now tell me why the hell I would break up with anyone to go out with you, especially Bella" he said and Roxy's eyes widened.

"No way, it's Isabella Swan, the geek!" She yelled and I blushed. No keeping who I was from school now.

"Bella is not a geek!" Edward yelled at her and I smiled at him as he sat down and pulled me on top of him.

Suddenly the coach came in and made everyone sit down.

"Ok, we have 6 new students that will be here for 2 weeks, why don't you introduce yourself" Coach Capp asked and we stood up.

We walked to the front and turned to everyone.

"I'm Alice and I am adopted be Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I love to shop and this is my boyfriend Jasper" Alice said and Jasper began

"I'm Jasper Hale and I am also adopted, I like anything that has to do with war and a battle, Alice is my girlfriend and this is my twin sister Rosalie" Jasper said and looked at Rose.

"I am Rosalie Hale and I am adopted too, I like shopping also, and this is my boyfriend Emmett" Rose said.

"I am Emmett and I am also adopted. I like to go hunting, eating steak, and spending time with Rose… and this is my adoptive brother Edward" he said and we all laughed at the double meanings behind his words.

"I am Edward and I too am adopted. I enjoy playing the piano and listening to music and this is my girlfriend Bella"

"I am Bella, I am not adopted" I started and we all laughed "I enjoy speeding my time with the Cullen's especially Edward. We all live in Fork's and I used to go to this school before I moved" I finished and we all sat down.

"So you 5 are adopted and none of you are related except for Jasper and Rose?" Coach asked and they nodded.

"Ok, good to know" he said and blew his whistle.

"Today we are starting with Basketball, there will be 2 teams of 15 and the team captains will be Anna and Jasper Hale" he said and a girl with red hair went up and so did Jasper.

"Ok, we'll let Jasper go first since he's new" he said and jasper immediately went to us.

"Alice" he said and she went to take his hand.

"Umm, Troy" Anna said and we all sighed in relief that she didn't pick us. She seemed like a shy girl but still.

"Emmett" Jasper said and he ran high fiving him.

"Amy"

"Edward" he went to Jasper and smiled.

"Tammy"

"Rosalie" he said and Rose walked straight to Emmett and Edward smiled knowing I would be next.

"Carmen"

"Bella" Jasper finally said my name and I went up smiling.

He picked mostly the guys that looked strong and the girls who didn't look like they would cry over a broken nail. I was glad he didn't pick Roxy and her crew.

"Ok, let's begin… and remember that there is no pushing or shoving in the game" coach yelled and blew his whistle for us to begin.

Edward and Tyler, the leader of the jocks, were in the middle just as they threw the ball. Edward quickly caught it and passed it to Emmett. Everyone was surprised because Tyler was the best player in all the sports at the school and nobody ever beat him in anything sports related. Well, I think he just met his match, the Cullen's.

Emmet threw the ball to Jasper and he ran it until he got surrounded. He smiled and tossed it to Alice who was waiting nearby. Everyone expected her to drop it but they all gasped and stared when she caught it quickly and dribbled to the basket. Some guys surrounded her and the guys were still blocked so she smiled and tossed it to Rose.

She caught it and shot to make the first score and she smiled when all the guys stared at Alice and her in awe.

They all high fived each other and went back to positions while Edward ran too me and smiled.

"I think your school likes the Cullen's" he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Who doesn't like 5 extremely hot strangers that are good at everything?" I asked and he chuckled.

"6 extremely hot strangers" he whispered in my ear just as he caught the ball that was about to hit him from the side that Emmett threw.

"Keep your head in the game and stop being all lovey dovey with Bella!" Emmett yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're the only one who would pass the ball to someone who isn't paying attention" I said back knowing that Edward would have known but the humans would call it reflexes.

"And did you seriously expect any of us not to catch it?" Emmett laughed and ran to Edward.

By the end of the hour we had won 40 to 23 thanks to the Cullen's and the others mostly because of Tyler and his friends. Everyone was mostly shocked because I was sure this was the first game Tyler and his team had ever lost in forever.


	4. First period flirt 1

**I do NOT own Twilight**

I smiled at Alice when we entered the changing rooms and she laughed.

"Would that little smile have anything to do with you not getting hurt in gym?" she asked and I laughed and nodded.

This was one of the first times in a long time that I didn't get hurt in gym and I enjoyed it.

"Come on, we have to get to class and if we're not out in 30 seconds the guys will get stampeded" Alice said as was changed our cloths back and headed out just in time to see a group of girls coming over to them. We ran and threw our arms around them and kissed them passionately until every girl had walked off.

"I really won't mind the girls if this is what I get" Edward said again and I laughed.

We walked with Alice to the history room while Rose and the guys left for chemistry. As soon as we walked in the door all eyes were on us and I blushed.

"Hello, we're the Cullen's… we're new here" Edward said and shuddered at the end. I looked at the teacher and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. Well she was deffenatly fantasizing about Edward now.

"Oh yes, they told me about you… why don't you present yourselves by telling your favorite food, activity, and hobby?" she asked Edward and he nodded.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and I like eating steak, hunting, shopping, and spending time with my boyfriend Jasper Hale" she said and looked at Edward.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen, I like steak, hunting, playing my piano, and spending time with my girlfriend Bella" he said and smiled at me. I tried to hold back my laughter at steak and hunting because I knew what they were talking about.

"Hey, I'm Bella; I like pasta, listening to Edward play the piano, and spending time with him and the Cullen's"

"Okey then… any questions?" she asked and we groaned quietly.

"Yes Natalia" she said and a perky blonde smiled.

"So are you like all related?" she asked Edward and Alice.

"No Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the 2 blondes, are brother and sister twins. Edward, Emmett, and I are adopted by Dr. Cullen and so are jazz and Rose" Alice said and she smiled at their shocked expressions.

"So are you all like together?" she asked again. Edward decided to answer this one.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper are together and so are Rose and Emmett, and Bella and I" he finished and I smiled.

"Ok so where are you guys from?" a guy asked and I looked up and screamed when I saw who it was.

"Eh my god Derek!" I screamed and he looked at me worried.

"What did I do?" he yelled but quickly shut up and ran a hand through his hair trying to act cool.

"I mean, how it is going babe?" he said again and I rolled my eyes while Edward and Alice chuckled.

"Derek it's me!" I said and he looked confused.

"Isabella Swan!" I yelled and his mouth hit the floor while his eyes turned to saucers.

"No way! Bella that's you!?" he yelled and I laughed.

"The one and only" I said as he ran up to hug me.

"Damn Bells, you look fine" he said and I slapped his arm.

"Hey, no calling me fine… I'm still the same old Bella" I said and he looked at me as if I had grown 2 heads.

"The same old Bella didn't use to wear miniskirts and stilettos" he said and I sighed. I would kill Alice one way or the other.

"Blame my little best friend Alice and her other in crime Rose, not me" I said and Alice laughed.

"OH, come on Bella, you look good, and you know it… plus don't tell me you didn't like his reaction when he saw you" she said pointing at Edward.

I rolled my eyes and hit her playfully but smiled.

"You mean not being able to talk and frozen during the whole breakfast?" I asked and she nodded.

Exactly, and plus we had to match" she said pointing down at herself and I laughed.

"Oh I've missed you Bells! Just wait until Derek and the girls see you" he said and I laughed.

"Please tell Charles to not flirt with either Alice or Rose… I really don't need Emmett and Jasper ripping their heads off" I said and he nodded and laughed.

"Oh and spread the rumor that Bella is taken too… we don't need the Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie incident happening again" Alice said looking at Edward.

"What did I do?" he asked looking innocent.

"You threw them into a wall and practically broke their noses and some fingers" Alice said and he smiled devilishly.

"He had it coming" was the only thing he said.

"The only thing Eric and Tyler did was ask Bella out… maybe Mike for trying to kiss her but still" She replied and before they could continue I stepped in.

"Ok, yes, he went overboard, end of discussion" I said and they smiled at me.

"Okay, let's sit down before Mrs. Knowles comes back" Alice said and I sighed.

I sat down next to Derek and Edward and Alice sat down next to Edward. I smiled as she came back in and sat at her desk.

After about 30 minutes I got board and handed Edward a note

_Bella/_**Edward/**Alice

_Im board_

**So am I **

_Let's do something_

**Like what... during class?**

We can play have you ever!

**Yes… I'll start… have you ever thought about someone besides your mate**

_BRAD PITT (Alice and Bella)_

**I don't like him**

_Awe, your jealous… your cute when your jealous (:_

Have U eva gone skinny dipping?

_Yes_

**WHAT?! When?**

_A long time ago when I had no bathing suit and I wanted to swim_

I think Edward wants to join :D

**HAHA ALICE  
**_My turn… have you ever… gone to jail… and why?_

Getting kicked out of the mall for throwing a tantrum over shoes

**Dancing Ballet and yelling at little girls in a cheer outfit**

I started to laugh when I read that but I quickly stopped and put the note away when the teacher looked at me. I giggled along with Alice as she looked down again and I looked up again and noticed everyone was staring at us and Derek was looking both shocked and amused.

**He's thinking about how the old Bella wouldn't have ever passed notes in class**

Edward answered on another paper and I sighed but chuckled. Of course I would never have been passing notes before but it was fun with them.

"Maybe I have changed… but I don't mind" I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Maybe… oh and he thinks you might be funnier now" he whispered back and I giggled. Maybe, thought not too much. Then I realized my mistake and blushed, Edward stared at me confused so I answered.

"What do you think it looked like when you whispered something in my ear and I giggled?" I asked. First he was confused, then realization sunk in, and lastly he tried not to laugh but ended up disguising it a cough.

"Now you 2 look like your flirting 24/7, stop it" Alice laughed and we smiled.

"Make us" I said laughing and kissed Edward on the cheek while Alice pretends to gag.

"I think the whole class has got it down that you are deffenatly together… not that that will stop them" Alice muttered and we both smiled.

"No it probably won't" I said and they snickered.

"Mr. Cullen do you mind telling me what the answer was?" teacher asked annoyed.

"The Confederacy" he said calmly and she nodded.

"What are we even learning about?" I asked and he grinned.

"Jasper's favorite subjects… the Civil War" he said and I laughed. He would deffenatly get an A in history.


	5. Pictures, schedules, and names NOT A CH

With the words that their shirts said in the top and in red and pink too.

Make it a bit longer than that but only by like 3 inches.

The heel is only 5 inches and in the color blue, red, and pick. NO RED!

Tighter so that it shows muscle and in blue, red, and black.

No UCLA sign and in red and black too.

Make the red part of the shoes in blue for Edward and Black for Jasper.

Friends

Jenny (Black hair and serious)

Selena (Black hair and cheerful)

Charles (Blonde hair and sporty)

Derek (Brown hair and cool)

Popular

Roxana (Straight blonde)

Lindsey (Straight burnet)

Sophie (Curly burnet)

Kaitlin (Wavy burnet)

Courtney (Straight black)

Alexis (Curly black)

Jamie (Wavy black)

Jocks

Tyler (Straight long black)

Matt (Wavy long blonde)

Cody (Curly long black)

Joseph (Straight long brown)

Zach (Curly long brown)

Danny (Wavy long blonde)

Anthony (Wavy long black)

1 Schedule

Gym

History

Chemistry

English

Trig

Biology

Spanish

Other Schedule

Gym

Chemistry

History

Trig

Biology

English

Spanish


	6. Firts perios part 2

Emmett POV

I walked down to Chemistry class with Rose and Jasper on either side of me. I really liked Bella's school, it seemed fun, and with more people to prank. Mwahaha this would be great… I just hope to embarrass Bella in front of all her friends when I meet them.

As soon as we walked in everyone stared at us and I gave a death glare to every guy that looked at my Rose. Jasper rolled his eyes and nudged me on the shoulder.

"Stop sending anger out or I'll attach the whole class" he warned quiet enough so that no humans could hear.

"Sorry, but I'm not making any promises" I said and he rolled his eyes while Rose snickered.

"Hello, were the Hales and Cullen" Rose said and the teacher looked up and his eyes went immediately to Rose and I growled.

"Oh, yes, they told me about you" he answered still staring and she smiled.

"Umm, why don't you sit down in the back row where those 3 chairs are?" he asked her and she nodded and I put my arm around her as we walked to the back.

"Hey baby, do you have a mirror…" this blonde guy started to say but I cut him off.

"Hey Rose, do you hear something?" I asked her and she smiled.

"No, I think it sounds like some buzzing" she answered winking.

"Jazz, do you hear something?" I asked turning to his side.

"Umm, no" he said and then turned away.

This kid was deffenatly going to get it. I looked at jasper and he grimaced already knowing I had something planed. I smiled just as the kid got called up to give some speech. I got out my water gun and squirted him right on his pants and everyone laughed.

"Jorge peed himself!" some girl shouted and everyone laughed even harder.

"Score one" I murmured and Jasper chuckled.

"Mr. Gorge, I will not have you doing that in class. Please excuse yourself" Mr. What's his name said and he left with wide eyes and his mouth hanging down.

"Ok next I want Amanda to…" he got cut of by me squirting him on the same spot and everyone laughed.

"Ok, I want whoever did this to give me the toy this instant" he thundered and I squirted him quickly and hid the gun so quick he didn't see it.

"Ok, I want the culprit to stop this instant!" he said madder and I squirted him on his chest.

"Ugh, I will be back" he said and stormed off.

"Put the gun away, he's bringing the principal to do a backpack check" Jasper murmured to low for human ears. I nodded and instantly caught one of the guys that were ogling Rose's eyes. I narrowed my eyes and put the water gun in his pocket and was back at my seat before he noticed.

"Nice" jasper laughed and I grinned while Rose shook her head amused.

"I want everybody to get up and empty their pockets" the principal suddenly said coming i the door with the teacher behind him.

Everybody took things out of their pockets and I laughed when the kid took the water gun out just when the principal was next to him. He took the boys hand and everyone stayed quiet.

"No, but I didn't do it. I don't know how it got there" he said and they shook their head.

"We will not take any excuses Mr. Stanley. You will come to the office now. The rest of you are dismissed" he said walking away.

That is what happens when you mess with _the _Emmett man. I smiled as I put my arm around Rose and we walked out with Jasper laughing behind us.


	7. Second period

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Bella POV

I shot up as soon as the bell rang and Edward started chuckling so I looked at him confused.

"Emmett managed to get 2 guys that were flirting with Rosalie in trouble in just 10 minutes" Edward whispered and Alice and I laughed.

"Only Emmett" I said and he winked at me and we laughed harder.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Derek calling from behind me and I stopped and turned to him.

"Hey Der, what's up?" I asked and instantly regretted my words.

"Ok, since when does Bella say what's up, pass notes in class, and even walks in those heels?" he asked and I blushed while Edward and Alice laughed.

"Bella, did you hear what I did?" I heard Emmett say as he popped out of nowhere with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Yes Emmett, and only you aare capable of doing that" I said rolling my eyes and he smiled.

"That's what they get for messing with me" he said shrugging and we all laughed. Derek just stared confused and I smiled.

"Derek, this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper" I said and he nodded.

"Guys this is one of my old friends Derek" I said looking at them.

"So you use to hang out with Bella before she went to Forks huh? Great! I need new material to torture Bells with" Emmett said smiling hugely and I groaned while everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I have lots of embarrassing Bella moments" Derek said putting his arm around me and I groaned again. Alice smiled and I looked at her questioningly but she shook her head.

"Yes, and if you say anything out of line, I will kill you myself" I said putting my arm around Derek too.

"Derek! What are you doing?!" I heard a familiar voice call and he gasped while he took his arm of me and we both tuned to see Selena glaring at him and me as she walked towards us.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Derek asked and my mouth fell open. Selena and Derek were together?!

"Oh my god, you two are together now?" I gasped and Derek smiled and I just stared at them.

"Yes we are, and that's my boyfriend you still have your arm around" Selena said trying to look threatening but it only looked funny with her childish features that I knew off.

"Sel, do you not remember me also?" I asked and she looked confused.

"What are you talking about… whatever your name is" she said and I sighed. I was going to kill Alice for this.

"Does the name Isabella Swan ring a bell?" I sighed and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Bella?!" she yelled and I laughed and nodded.

"Eh my god" she squeaked as she came to hug me.

"I've missed you" I said as we both started jumping up and down, well she was jumping, I couldn't with the death heels on.

"I know me too. I'm sorry for yelling at you for Derek, I just get like that" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" I said looking at Edward and he grinned.

"Oh my, you look so different" she said and I laughed.

"She was also passing notes in class" Derek said and she gasped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" she asked playfully and I laughed. I was about to say something when I heard Emmett playfully clear his throat behind us.

"Oh, Selena this is Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen" I said and she stared at Edward.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Bell's you forgot to add that Edward was your boyfriend" Emmett said playfully again and I laughed.

"Oh" Selena said again looking at me.

"Wow" she added and I giggled along with Alice and Rose.

"Yeah, do you think we can finish this later, we're going to be late for class" Rose said and I looked up smiling.

"Sure, we'll see you later" I said as Emmett, jasper, and Rose walked away.

"Yeah, and we have to get to Chemistry" Alice said and I nodded.

"Wait, I have chemistry next with Mr. Garter" she said and I looked at Alice.

"So do we, let's go" she said and I smiled.

"Bye Derek" I said and Selena went to kiss him on the cheek as we left to the classroom.

"So how long are you here for?" she asked and I smiled.

"We're here for 2 weeks" I said taking Edward's hand. He put his other arm around Alice so that I could talk to Selena.

"That's great, then you'll be staying for Halloween" she said and my eyes widened.

I had totally forgotten about that. Great, now Alice would do something terrible.

"Awesome, so does the school do anything?" Alice asked already planning.

"No, they stopped after the 3rd time nobody showed up to go to Roxy's party and the rest that weren't invited just because they were to upset not to get invited" Selena said glumly. Our group had never been invited to one of her parties but I really didn't care, but Selena has always wanted to go. I knew the look on Alice's face and internally groaned.

"Alice, please don't do anything to get Roxana angrier than she already is" I said and she smiled.

"What, don't you think she deserves some kind of payback… or are you going to let her get away with her little crew trying to kiss Emmett and Jasper… and her trying to kiss Edward at gym?" she asked and Edward shuddered.

"Well, no, but I don't want you to throw some extravagant party and go overboard" I said and she frowned.

"Since when do I go overboard?" she asked and both Edward and I stared at her.

"Let's see, there was my birthday, the school fundraiser, the plane ride, the dance, today making me wear this" I said and she grinned.

"Well, there's no point in doing something well without making it perfect" she said and then added "you would think you would be used to it by now" I groaned just as we entered the class and Selena smiled as she went to sit down while we walked to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, the new students, go sit down in the back row" he said without even looking up so we smiled as we walked to the back.

I sat with Edward on one of the lab tables and Alice smiled as she went to sit down on the table next to us. I hadn't noticed she was going to sit next to Lindsey, from Roxana's group, until I heard her moan. Lindsey was glaring at her and she flipped her hair as she sat down.

"Alice, if you want we could trade" I said looking at her but she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm ok, this will be interesting, plus, the girl just whispered under her breath that she can't wait to see me fail for being dome" Alice whispered and I laughed as I sat back up and leaned into Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at him as he winked. I giggled and he chuckled but we stopped when the bell rang and we looked up at the board.

"Ok, today we will be working on a lab experimenting with dry ice" he started and I instantly sat up. This might be fun to do.

"You will be dissolving Cu in HNO3 to produce the brown gas NO2. Then you will lead it into a chilled container which will produce N2O4. Get started" he said and I looked down at my materials.

"Ok, have you ever done this before?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"It's easy, just start dissolving the HN" he said and I started to mix them while he watched. I finally got a brown liquid that looked really wired.

"Good, that is the NO2. Now put it in this" he said handing me a container that was icy cold. I watched not taking my eyes of it until it became a cool blue liquid.

"And that is the N2O4" Edward finished smiling and I laughed. Mr. Garter came over to our table to see why we were laughing and smiled when he saw we had finished.

"Very good, were you advanced in Forks?" he asked and Edward nodded but I shook my head.

"We had biology together and we were lab partners" Edward said quickly. He had probably thought of sending Edward to an advanced class alone.

"Well then, very good" he said and left. I looked towards where Alice was and she was fighting with Lindsey over how to do it.

"Ugh, you have to this into this" Alice said pointing to the 2 containers and she shook her head.

"No you don't" she said and I saw Alice get mad and she took the stuff and did the things on her own while Lindsey protested. Alice started doing the exact same thing we had done and ended happily and Lindsey glared at her.

"Mr. Garter, I'm finished" Alice said just as Lindsey looked as if she were going to say the same thing.

"Well, very good Alice" he said and gave her a pat on the back.

"Hey, what about me?" Lindsey asked and Alice grinned.

"You didn't do anything, I did all the work, and you wanted to mix the N2O4 with the Cu" Alice said and Lindsey glared at her but sat back down as he left.

"Ok, for those who got done you can come here and get one mentos and a can of coke" he said putting it on the table. Edward went up and got one of each and we smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded as he put the mentos in the soda and it made a little explosion that Edward managed to get us free of.

"Ahhhhhh!" I heard someone scream and I turned to see Lindsey bathed in coke and Alice laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Mr. Garter asked them.'

"I warned Lindsey… not to… put 3 mentos… in but she… still did it" Alice said between laughs. Mr. Garter shook his head and sent Lindsey to the office to change while some people started laughing.

I laughed as Alice came over to me and high fived both Edward and me.

"Nice" Edward said and we laughed again.

"I think I'll take some mentos and a can of coke with me to do it to Roxy later" I said and they both laughed harder.

"She was thinking that she was going to have to wear clothes from the lost and found but then she went for getting some of Sophie's clothes from her locker" Edward said and we rolled our eyes.

"If you are finished do you mind helping out some other tables?" Mr. Garter asked and I instantly saw the whole class was looking at us with confused expression on how we got done.

"I'll go help that table" Alice said and pointed to 2 girls that were trying to decide which is which. I smiled and saw Selena with a guy I used to know named Jason having a hard time.

"Let's go help them" Edward said and I nodded as we walked to her table.

"Hey Sel" I said and she looked up smiling.

"Hey Bella" She said and looked down at her project

"Don't fret, we're here to help" I said teasing and she laughed.

"Thanks" she said and both of us started helping her.

"So, how's Jenny and Charles?" I asked her and she frowned

"So, Derek didn't tell you, they're actually hanging out with the cool crowd now. Since Charles is sporty and all he's in the basketball team and he made friends with the jocks. Jenny got together with him so she started hanging out with them too and now she's friends with the cheerleaders too" Selena said sadly and I grimaced

"I guess, though I cants see Jenny with the cool crowd" I said and she laughed

"Yeah, but her and Roxana are like friends now and they always hang out"

"That's too bad"

"Yeah, they barely ever talk to us, and when they do it's just saying hi and bye"

I sighed; I knew something had to go wrong while we were here. I had always been closer to Jenny and Charles than to Selena and Derek, and now they were with the crowd we always use to make fun of.

"Bella, we have to go to English now" Edward murmured in my ear and I nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch" I told Selena and I left with Edward and Alice.

"Sorry about your friends" Edward said hugging me and I smiled.

"I'm ok now" I said kissing his cheek and Alice pretended to gag.


	8. Lunch and Spanish

We walked into English class and sat down, not even bothering to talk to the teacher.

I sat down between Alice and Edward and everyone stared at us as we sat.

Then I groaned when I noticed Roxana coming in and Alice sighed.

"Edward, sit in the middle" I said and he got up without a word to sit in the middle of Alice and I, I sat where he had sat and looked at Roxana who was flanked by Lindsey.

They quickly sat in front of Edward and turned to him smiling. Edward directed his attention to me ignoring them completely and they turned to glare at me.

The rest of the day went by fast and now we were all going to lunch where we met up with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

Jasper was happy that we would be studying about the civil war and was already bragging about how he would write about himself if he got an opportunity.

We finally made it to lunch and when I looked up all eyes were on us. We walked to a table in the corner and sat down while the guys went to go get our food.

Suddenly Alice's eyes got black and she frowned.

"What?" I asked worried.

"The sun will be shining next week, we can only stay till Sunday" she said and I sighed. For some reason it wasn't so bad now that I found out that Jenny and Charles were with the cool crowd and Roxana and her friends were after the guys.

"So, we leave Sunday?" Emmett asked sitting down with 2 trays. Edward sat next to me while Alice was on my other side. Emmett sat in front of me with Rose in front of Edward and Jasper in front of Alice.

"Yeah, but I really don't see how staying here can be so amazing, everything has changed" I murmured. Edward frowned and put his arm around me trying to cheer me up and I smiled. He was really sweet, and as long as I have him I don't care about anything else.

"Ok, so, the cool crowd is about to come here and claim this table. Don't let them take anything" Alice whispered and I groaned but nodded.

"Right on cue Roxana, Tyler, and the others stood behind us glaring. I also recognized Charles next to Anthony. His long blonde hair was now cropped short and was darker, almost dirty blonde, now. Jenny was next to Kaitlin and her normally short black hair was now wavy and down to her back. They both wore different clothes than before, it fit in with everyone else.

"I think you're sitting in our table" Roxy said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't see your name on it" she said and Roxy glared at her.

"Well, you would know if you went to school here, that it is our table, and no one sits in it. Don't think you can come to our school for 1 week and that you can do whatever you want" Roxy said back glaring at all of us, except the guys.

"Though they are welcome to stay" she said to the guys and they rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, I don't do sluts" Emmett said and we all laughed while Roxy fumed.

"Yeah, and FYI, those shoes are so last year" Alice said pointing to her jimmy choo heels. How did I even know they were Jimmy Choo shoes?

"This is the last brand that came put last year. You would know that they haven't released the fall season out yet" she said as if it were obvious.

"Really? Because these are from the fall season" she said taking her heels out and Roxy gasped.

"It's what you get when you're their best and richest customer" Rose added smiling and we laughed. They were the best customers of every designer store know to man.

"Whatever, you just think you're so cool because you have money and designer brands" Roxy said flipping her hair and we snorted

"And you just think you're so cool by making everyone feel bad and making fun of others" I said and she glared. I don't know where the sudden confidence was coming from but one look at Jasper's too incoent face and I knew it was all him.

"Shut up, don't think that you can leave a geek and come back thinking you're so cool because you made new friends who pay for your clothes and are probably paying Edward to be your boyfriend" Roxy said glaring. Okthat did it, I didn't need Jasper to get my temper up for that.

"For your information I have my own money, because I work and I am not paying Edward anything! He is with me because I don't act like some snob trying to make girls feel bad! And if you think for one second I am the same old girl who let herself get pushed around you are wrong because I learned how to stand up for myself and I am not the same old girl!" I yelled. By now the whole room was staring at me and I could see Selena and Derek with their mouths hanging open.

"And who are you to talk to Roxy like that?" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to Jenny with sadness in my eyes. She was even defending Roxy, even though she didn't know it was me, but she still was in her side.

"Jenny, what happened to you?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean what happened to me?"She asked and I could see bits of the old girl I use to know and love in her face.

"You really don't recognize me?" I asked and she shook her head.

"With the way you look no one can recognize you" I heard Roxy mumble.

"Bella, sit down love" Edward whispered and I sat down quickly while Jenny stared confused.

"You use to be nice and pretty, now you hang out with them acting like a snob" I whispered and anger flickered in her features

"Yeah, don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Charles said and I looked at him.

"And you use to be nice too" I mumbled

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time.

"I came here because I wanted to see my old friends and find out they turned into this?" I asked shaking my hands at them and they got even more confused

"For god sakes she's the old geek Isabella Swan the moved to Spoons" Roxy shouted and we burst out laughing

"It's Forks" Edward corrected and Roxy glared

"Spoons Forks, same thing" she shrugged.

"Bella" they said looking at me astonished

"Yeah, though I don't know if you're still Jenny and Charles" I mumbled and they looked at me sad.

"It's Jennifer now" Jenny said and I rolled my eyes. Only Roxy could get Jenny to change her name.

"My point exactly" I muttered so that only the Cullen's could hear me.

Edward frowned and put his arm around me and pulled me close to comfort me.

"Ok, now move" Roxy said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, I like sitting here" she said and Roxy screeched.

"Move Bella" she said. I know she probably thinks I will because I normally use to do what she did, but I wasn't a push over anymore.

"No, I comfortable" I said and she glared at me.

"Move. Now. Or. Else" she said and we rolled our eyes.

"Ugh!" she screamed and stormed off along with her crew and the guys.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Alice said and we snickered.

"Roxy is going to try to walk by and dump her tray on you Bella, put your feet out so it falls on her" Alice whispered and I nodded.

I heard Roxy's heels coming this way and I put my feet out right when she was close enough and she fell with her food and it dumped all over her.

A can of soda, spaghetti, and mashed potatoes fell on her and she shrieked. Everyone laughed when they saw her on the floor all wet and covered in food.

We quickly got up and got out of the café to go to next period.

The rest of the day went without anything much, it was always the same, Alice and Edward got gawked at while I stayed by them blushing.

We were now walking to Spanish class when we met up with Rose, Em, and Jazz. We had this period together so it would be the funniest for me.

"Ok, so what will we do to the unsuspecting people of Phoenix?" Emmett asked and I groaned. Great, Emmett and class meant lots of pranks.

We went in and I groaned again when I saw Jenny and Charles in there. I would have loved it if they weren't part of the popular crowd now.

Edward put his arm around me comforting and we walked in together while everyone stared

"Hello, I am Mrs. Gonzales, you must be the new kids" she said and we nodded.

"Ok, do you know Spanish?" she asked and the Cullens nodded but I shook my head a bit. I knew it but not as good as them.

"Ok, introduce yourselves… in Spanish" she said and we nodded as we went to the front

"Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y tengo 19 años" **Hello my name is Rosalie Hale and I am 19 years old**

"Hola, como estas, yo soy Emmett Cullen y tengo 19 años. Mi novia es esta chica bellísima así que no se metan con ella" **Hi, how are you, I am Emmett Cullen and I am 19 years old. ****My girlfriend is this beautiful girl so dont mess with her**

"Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen y tengo 18 años" **Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I'm 18 years old**

"Hola, me llamo Jasper Hale y tengo 19 años, y como Emmett Alice es mi novia" **Hi, my name is Jasper Hale and I am 19 years old, and like Emmett Alice is my girlfriend**

"Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años y esta es mi novia Bella que tiene 18 años igual que yo" **Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I am 17 years old, and This is my girlfriend Bella who is also 17 like me**

They finished and grinning and we went to the back of the class to take our seats.

We found 6 open seats in the back but they were just in front of Jenny and Charles so nothing would go unnoticed by them.

As soon as class started Emmett was planning with Jasper and the teacher seemed oblivious to the fact that we weren't paying attention along with half the class.

"Ok, so I want to get red head over there for flirting with Rose last period" Emmett said pointing at a guy at the front of the class.

"I say water gun" Jasper nodded and we rolled our eyes as Emmett got a gun out of thin air.

He squirted the kid and put it away quickly before the teacher saw.

"Hey, I got wet" the kid yelled and everyone turned and laughed.

Only then I realized Emmett squirted his pants and it looked like he had an accident. He bushed bright red and covered his mouth.

"Tony, to the nurse office" the teacher said and he groaned as everyone laughed.

When everything had calmed down and the teacher wasn't paying attention Emmett squirted a blonde girl at the front and she shrieked before running out screaming.

Everyone started shocked before bursting out in laughter.

"Ok, enough of that do something else" Edward said grinning.

"How bout' this" Emmett said as he grabbed a can of soda and shook it before throwing it to the front of the room at vampire speed while opening it in mid throw so when it landed it sprayed everyone at the front.

The 4 front rows screamed as they got soaked and the last 2 rows, including us, started laughing.

"Ok, who threw this?" the teacher asked mad that she had gotten wet too and lifted up the can.

Everyone looked around and I girl with pig tails and glasses lifter her hand.

"It is quite impossible for someone in the back to do it because of the landing and the calculated air mass so someone in the 2nd row must have done it. If you look at the scientific laws it would narrow it down to either Jack or Joey" she finished leaving everyone staring at her like she had 3 heads.

She looked around, shrugged, and went back to her notebook.

"If I see anything else going on you will all be in trouble" teacher strict scolded and everyone groaned but some laughed.

Right when she turned Emmett shot water at her head and went her hair. she turned around fuming and everyone laughed.

"Ok, everyone stand still, the principal will come to do a bag check to see who has all of this" she said just as Emmet sprayed her again and everyone laughed while she screamed and reached for the phone.

Emmett handed Edward 3 coke cans, a water gun, and some streamers which he quickly put in a girls bag who had blonde hair and was ogling all of the guys.

They did all of this at vampire speed so nobody saw but me, because I was used to their speed. I looked confused at the streamers before Emmett suddenly pulled them out and threw them to the back at the glass and he made sure to hit us to so that we didn't look innocent.

Everyone screamed again just as the principal and secretary came in.

Emmett tossed the streamers to the back of the room at the floor just as they glared at the room that looked like a party had been thrown.

"Ok, everyone to the wall and leave your stuff, Mrs. Walsh will come around to check all of your pockets wile you teacher and I check the girls purses" he said and everyone ran to the wall

They came to us first and everyone laughed paying strict attention to everything that came out of everyone's pockets.

When he landed on Rose, the first one in the line from our group, everyone was staring at us, probably wanting to see what we had.

She shrugged taking out a blackberry out of her left pocket, an I touch out of the right pocket, a walled that she made sure to open so that about 5 black credit cards came out, and her car keys.

Everyone gasped and started murmuring when they saw their possessions and that all of the Cullens had the same things, but everyone had a good laugh when Emmett took out a bag of condoms and we all looked at him like he had 3 heads while everyone laughed.

They finally reached me at the end and I sighed taking out the blackberry Rose and Emmett had given me for Christmas, the I tough Alice and Jasper had given me along with the credit cards Alice had given me to shop, but I only pulled out my own car keys because I wouldn't accept anything else.

"Ok, book bag check" they said after getting out of the shock of how expensive the Cullens things were and checking every bag.

I groaned when they got to out bags because they were going up and down the rows and not sideways so they opened Alice's bag first.

Inside she had fashion magazines, some extra clothes, a pen and various unknowns. Rose had about the same thing and I didn't have a purse.

Then they finally reached blondes bag and everyone gasped when they took out the coke and the other things she had in there.

"Miss. Candy, to the office now!" the principal yelled and she shook her head.

"Those aren't mine, I don't own any of that!" she screamed but they just took her anyways.

The bell finally rang and we laughed coming out of the class and everyone stared at us as we got to the cars again.

I noticed a crowd surrounding the cars so we had to walk through lots of people before finally reaching the doors.

They revved the engine again, much to everyone's amusement, and we raced out of school to g oback home.


	9. Pajama day

**Sorry this chapter is short but the others are on their way and I couldn't upload because something happened to my fanfic profile and it wouldn't let me submit anything and I had to contact support at fanfic for them to help me.**

**I don't own Twilight**

When we got home after school it was pretty boring and we were just hanging around the house until we decided to watch Angel and were laughing half the time as we watched at the vampires.

I fell asleep on the floor snuggled next to Edward and Alice on my other side.

"Bella, pajama day!" Alice cheered as she lifted me up and took me to her closet.

She was already wearing her PJ's and so was Rose.

Alice had a yellow V neck that went to her highs and was super smile with her hair straight with yellow eye shadow and lip gloss.

Rose had wavy hair with pink eye shadow and lip gloss and her dress was to her thighs like Alice, it had a v neck like Alice's but way much sexier, a little bow, and a little design on the border.

They placed me in a longer blue dress but it was still down to my thighs, my neck was like Roses with a bow but it was all in blue with my hair straight, I had the exact same makeup as the girls in blue and we all had white slippers.

The guys came in wearing pajamas too. Jasper was in pants with a confederacy sign on the front and a wife beater.

Edward had shorts and was shirtless and Emmett was in Wii boxer and no shirt like Edward.

Emmett's PJ's were always funny and this just proved it as he slipped on bunny slippers while Edward and Jasper went without shoes.

"To the car!" Alice said as she dragged me in and set some pancakes on my lap before driving off.

Edward sang to songs the whole way while I ate.

When we finally got to school we headed straight to the gym to start the day.

Roxy and her crew were sitting there fighting with the gym teacher as he told them to cover up while they were in bras and thongs.

We laughed as they stormed off and got bathrobes.

"Ok kids, I just wanted to explain that field day starts tomorrow with many activities that you already know… we will be doing this gym class against the other 3 coaches and the winning team gets a trophy for this class" coach said and cut gym short as he let us out early.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and at Lunch it was the same thing with Roxy trying to sit down but cowering off at the end but this time everyone clapped, now we were sitting in Spanish and Emmett had just put a stink bomb at the front of the class room and set it off so that I was discreetly covering my nose and everyone almost fainted while Mrs. Gonzales ran out screaming and class got cut short again.

"Wow, early dismissal cool, lets go home to watch angel again" Alice said as she dragged us home.

"You never told me you had VS Pajamas" Edward said suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice just gave these to me now" I said looking down and he chuckled.

"I was talking about the silky ones in your drawer" he said and I blushed remembering but he dropped it knowing I was embarrassed.

"Ok, we have to go practice for field day so Bella isn't to handicapped" Alice said as we got home and I glared at her.

"Ok, well we're going to be pared up in couples for the group things but for the sack race we'll need to train you. On the cup race you'll just have to be careful when you run to the front to get the water" Rose said and I nodded. I hope I didn't trip with the cup or it would be super embarrassing.

"Come on, get in the sack and we'll time you so that we can improve your speed.

I got in the potato sack that came out of nowhere and hopped across my back yard only falling 4 times.

"Ok, you made it in 1 minute, Bella, you have to be able to make it in at least 45 seconds" Alice said looking at her stopwatch and I groaned.

The rest of the day was concentrated on getting me to stop falling and get better time. In the last one before dinner I got 50 seconds with only 1 fall.

I ate some rice and chicken while they planned on the clothes for tomorrow, it was pirate day and they had also decided that since we had to change out of our clothes after getting wet in fild we had to do sports after field.

"Guys, I'm going to go to sleep!" I called after they finished and went to my room to get changed and fell asleep alone because all the Cullens were still planning on the week things.


	10. Pirate day

**I don't own Twilight**

The next day I woke up to silence and I immediately got worried.

There was never silence when you lived with Emmett and Alice in the same house. I went downstairs to find it empty, then I went to Emmett and Rose's room and it was empty too. I was about to get panicky when I heard aloud thud coming from Alice and Jasper's room.

When I went in I fell on the floor laughing.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were standing there glaring at the door in cowboy costumes.

Emmett wore dark blue jeans with black chaps over it, a plaid blue and white shirt with a waist coat that was cow colored on top (white with black dots) and black on the bottom. He also had a red neckerchief and a badge attached to his shirt. His belt was brown with stars on it and a huge white star belt buckle in the middle. Then he had the gun holder on his pants and a plastic gun in his right hand. He wore a black cowboy hat on his head and brown shoes to finish the look.

Jasper was also dress like Emmett but in a different color. His jeans were a lighter blue color and his chaps were brown instead of black. His plaid shirt was blue and orange with the same waist coat as Emmett but the bottom was brown with the badge. His belt wasn't as embarrassing as Emmett's because it was a normal brown belt but he had 2 gun holders instead of 1 and held 2 tiny guns in each hand. His hat was brown instead of black and his shoes were also brown like Emmett's.

Edward looked a bit more sophisticated, thank god. He wore normal jeans with a black belt and a huge belt buckle with a star that looked more cow boyish than Emmett's did. They had made him wear cowboy boots instead of normal shoes and he also had a gun holder with the gun inside. his shirt was a tight brown button up with a dark brown jacket that stretched all the way down to his knees over it and a red neckerchief and his hat was the typical cowboy hat. But what really made me laugh the most of his costume was the whip he held in his left hand that looked like one of Emmett's toys.

"You… look… ridiculous!" I said between laughter when they finally noticed me standing there

"Shut up" Emmett and Jasper mumbled while Edward looked away.

"I love the whip Edward" I laughed again and he look at the door embarrassed and Emmett chuckled

"Yes, well you go in there and get tortured now!" Emmett said ad he threw me in.

Alice and Rose were standing there grinning also dressed as cowgirls.

Alice wore blue jeans with chaps that were white with brown spots and her pointy cowgirl boots. Her top was one of those that went right under your breast and you tied it up in the middle with short sleeves and showed all of your stomach. It was the same color as the chaps and the sleeves had brown lace coming out of it along with some things that went from her wrist to under her elbow with brown lace coming out of the bottom. Then she had put wavy extensions on so that it reached her shoulders in waves with a black cowgirl hat on her head and her makeup was golden eye shadow that went all the way up to her brows, pink lipstick, and some lip liner.

Rose was also in jeans with chaps that were the same as Alice's but with lack spots instead of brown and black boots. Her top was even more revealing than Alice's in a way because it was the same top that you tied in the middle but the neck was like a circle on the top so it showed more. The top had a black collar and was sleeveless with the same brown lace as Alice had on her sleeves but on the bottom of the top. The color of the top matched the chaps and her cowgirl hat was brown with her blonde hair straightened and the same thing as Alice on her wrist but in the same color as her top. Her makeup was the same as Alice's but with red lipstick instead of pink.

"Ok, your turn Bella" Alice said as they dressed me.

When I looked at myself I started from the bottom to top. I wore black boots that went right under my knees and with a 5 inch heel (Alice and Rose wore the same but with 9 inch heels), jeans, white chaps with black spots and the brown lace down the sides. Then my top looked like it was in the middle of Alice and Rose's top because it wasn't as revealing as their tops because it covered her breast but it tied in the middle and it was sleeveless with a black collar and the brown lace coming down from under it. The top was the same color as my chaps and I had the same thing the girls had on their wrists but on my elbows and in the color of my top with brown lace coming down the side. My hair was wavy to my shoulders and my hat was dark purple. I wore dark pink lipstick, purple eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and a bit of blush.

"You look perfect!" Alice squealed as we walked down the stairs to meet the guys.

"Ok, so we are ready to go… Edward, Emmett, tone down the list a bit" Jasper said and I blushed while Rose giggled at Emmett and Edward who were staring at us.

I got in the car with Edward close behind me.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look yet?" Edward asked as he stared at me.

"No, not yet, but if anyone can pull that costume of is you" I said grinning and he rolled his eyes.

"I look like I just stepped out of a bad old western movie" he said and I laughed.

"Emmett looks the worst" I said and he grinned.

"Yes he does" he said nodding and we laughed as we got out

"You know that's not very nice" he pouted but we ignored him as we walked to school.

We went straight to PE to begin today's festive. As soon as we got in I had to laugh as I saw everyone in pirate costumes jumping around exited.

Roxanna and her crew were already there wearing bras with pirate skulls on them and boy shorts with pirate designs with matching boots.

"Cough-Whore-cough" Rose said as we passed them and they glared at us.

"Ok kids, let's go, get to the field, we're starting with the tire race so get in teams of 2!" he called as we went out.

Roxy instantly skipped to Edward and I and took his hand.

"Be my partner" she said not even asking.

"Sorry, but I'm with Bella" he said as he took his hand and took mine walking away. I looked behind me and saw her fuming and glaring at me while I snickered.

We stood right next to Alice and Jasper with Emmett and Rose next to them.

"Come on Edward!" Emmett called as all the guys went over to the other end and we stayed with the tire.

"Ok, teams of 2, get ready… go!" coach yelled as we picked the tires up.

I tried to get it to Edward but it kept falling and I tripped over it a lot. By the time I got to Edward everyone was already half way there.

He winked before running with the tire and he instantly caught up.

He passed everyone quickly and I was surprised when we won. Emmett came second with Jasper right behind him.

Tyler was super mad that he hadn't won as everyone expected him to do.

"Good job! Edward and Bella win this round! The people with the most points at the end of Friday win. You will be with your partner for every activity like this!" he said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Now come on, we're doing the sack race!" he called as we went out to find potato bags in a line.

I grabbed one standing between Alice and Edward as he blew the whistle and we started hopping.

"Bella watch it!" Alice whisper yelled as I was about to trip. I was surprised when I made it to the line only tripping once even though I got almost last place. Emmett had gotten first and was grinning hugely.

"Ok, Emmett this will go to yours and Rosalie's team! Come on kids, to the cup race against the other classes!" he yelled as we ran there.

I saw all the other classes lined up there already as we took our spots.

"Ready, you know the rules go!" the coaches yelled.

I stood at the front of the line with Alice right in front of me and Edward behind me, Jasper was behind him with Rose behind him and Emmett after Rose.

Tyler quickly got the cup and gave us a head start as he was the fastest out of the other teams. We quickly passed it and I watched Roxy run quickly to the front and get the water.

We passed it back and Alice giggled Just as Lindsey started passing the cup and it accidentally droped on Roxy who screamed and ran away yelling at Lindsey that she was out of the crew while Lindsey ran sobbing after her.

We all laughed but Matt got us back in time as he started again.

It went that way until Emmett was now at the back and we were winning. Emmett grinned winking as he ran to the front and got a cup super full, he started handing it back and everyone was super careful not to drop any. Rose poured it in and did the same, then Jasper, then Edward, and now I was about to go.

I quickly poured the cup in and ran, tripping once, to the front, got the cup, walked carefully back, and handed it to Edward who grinned at my show and passed it.

Alice quickly caught us up after my little show and we ended up winning as we finished with the full tub.

"Ok, go straight to the lunch room kids!" coach yelled as we headed out.

"That was hilarious!" Alice yelled as we walked out to the lockers to change.

"Come here, we need to fix the makeup" she said as they re toughed it.

We finally walked out to find a huge disaster. Roxy and her girls were all over the guys and they were trying to shake them of but they were too resistant.

"Oh hell no" Rose hissed as she went and yanked 3 girls by the hair and got them of Emmett.

Then Alice proceeded to pull the girls of Jasper and I think she even hissed so that got them running.

I sighed knowing I wasn't as scary but went to go get Edward.

I grabbed his hand when I made it through the mob of girls and dragged him out while the other girls whined.

"Ok, shows over, let's go to lunch" Alice said as she dragged us back to lunch.

We got our food and went to sit back down at the table, this time without interruptions from Roxy, or as we called her now, Floxy, I don't even know how Emmett came up with that name.

"Ok, so Edward and Bella won today so tomorrow make sure Jasper and I win so Emmett and Rose can win tomorrow" Alice said and we nodded.

"I can't believe we leave in 2 days… I'm actually having fun here" Rose admitted and we laughed.

"Excuse me students, for those of you who have 7th hour Spanish that class has been canceled… thank you" the speakers said and we burst out laughing probably imagining what the poor woman was going through.

"Ok we have to do that when we get back in Forks" Emmett said and I chuckled.

"To Mr. Varner please" I said and we all laughed.

"Ok, let's go" Alice said as we got up and threw our trash away before going to class.

The rest of the day people were talking about field day, the costumes, lots of guys were all over us and it was really creepy, and we got out early because of no Spanish.

"Ok, Bella has to practice the baton race" Alice said as she got my hand and ran me out.

I stood at the starting line, Edward in front of me, Alice in front of him, and Rose in front of her and behind me.

Emmett would go next after me and Jasper after him and so on.

"Ok, go!" Alice yelled and I ran, falling down twice on my way to Edward and when I handed it to him he gave me a quick look to see if I was hurt before running to Alice.

Emmett handed me the baton after we had gone around and I fell twice again.

It went like that the whole day until I only fell once if ever during the run.

I ate some McDonalds because I didn't want anything fancy and I fell asleep between Alice and Edward while we all laughed as we watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


	11. Sports day

**I don't own Twilight**

The next day I felt a breeze on my stomach and nearly screamed when I looked down at myself.

I was dressed in some kind of uniform and Rose and Alice came back wearing the exact same thing as me.

I looked down and looked over my outfit. It was tiny white shorts that went right under my but, it had a white belt with a sparkly buckle and blue stars on the belt. My top was like a bra and it tied in the middle kind of like our tops yesterday, I had a white jacket on top that was only as long as the bra top, it had 3 blue stars on each side and the sleeves were dark blue and long along with the blue collar. Then my pom poms were blue and white and I had white cowboy boots with only 3 inch heels and they had made a custom B sparkly letter on the left side of the boots.

My hair was down in waves and I had blue sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss for makeup.

Alice and Rose matched me but Rose's hair was curly and Alice had straightened her hair. Their boots also said the letter of their name instead of B.

"What team is this?" I asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Really Bella, do you know anything about sports?" Rose asked and Alice giggled.

"The Dallas Texas Cowboy cheerleader silly" Alice said and I blushed, I had heard of them.

Then the boys came in wearing blue and white Nike shoes, silver shorts and blue tights underneath, a white jersey with the numbers 18, 17, and 19 (for their age) and a white and blue helmet in their hands.

"Alice I am not wearing the gloves to school" Edward said and Alice smirked.

"I know, I already saw you won't, let's go, Bella will eat in the car" she said as she dragged us out.

We got to school and was surprised to see every girl dress up as cheerleaders, some had matching costumes, but none of them were dressed like us… later I found out why.

Roxy was wearing the exact same costume but I didn't look as good on her as it did on Rose and Alice. She glared at us for copying her and stomped of and came back minutes later with what I assumed was the school uniform but she had cut it to make it a bra and had only put the bloomers on without the skirt along with her pompoms and sneakers.

"That was genius" Alice said before we headed into the gym.

"Ok kids, we will start with the egg toss today, go out to the field" coach yelled as we ran out.

I stood right across from Edward as coach blew the whistle.

I tossed the egg and he caught it just as it was about to fall but the second he tossed it to me it fell and he snickered while I blushed and we sat out.

Everyone was still throwing for a while and it was finally down to Emmett and rose against Alice and Jasper.

Alice gave them a stern look and Emmett and Rose pretended to drop it so Alice and Jasper got claimed the winners.

"Ok, go to the baton race, we will do the water tag after so you're not out here wet to long" coach yelled and we all set up by the race. We went to the back of the line because Alice said that we would need to catch the team up.

We were losing because Roxy and her girls had fallen a lot and were crying over their broken nails and not even the jocks could get us back for those.

Finally it was Alice turn to go on and she ran it quickly, we won that round, Edward went and ran it just as quick… quicker actually, and Alice handed it to the next person. We won again, then I went and everyone was stiff so as they handed me the baton I ran, tripping once to Edward, and after that both of them were able to catch us up and we got second.

Then Emmett went and passes it to me, I ran and didn't fall surprisingly but I was still slow so everyone passed me even if Emmett had given me a super big head start but we won because Alice was at the end line.

Then we won again because Edward was able to recover my run, then we came second when I ran it because the Cullen's had passed everyone and the only reason I came second was that the other team had fast runners, and then all the other Cullen's won so we ended in 1st place winning yet again.

"Water beanie tag!" coach yelled after we finished celebrating and we went to the huge circle that had 4 buckets in the middle.

I was surprised when Edward sat far away from me but he shook his head no and I nodded.

"Ok, I will go around saying numbers" coach said. When he finished I finally understood. Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, 1 other kid, and I were all number 2s so we were the same team.

Our team lost the first round because of the boy who instantly got hit.

Then we won when Rose went up and avoided every hit and everyone was making fun of Tyler when she hit him on the wrong spot and coach didn't even notice.

Then we won again with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

It was finally the last round and my turn up when I noticed Roxy was going up too.

She glared at me just as coach blew the whistle and we all, well they, ran to the buckets while I walked and got sponges and started throwing.

Suddenly I felt a boost of adrenaline and power and I started hitting lots of people so it was only Roxy and I left.

We both grabbed a sponge and suddenly I felt like a song from one of those western movies was going to start and a ball of wind would pass through as we started circling each other.

We finally threw the sponge but I tripped just as I threw it and Roxy was about to hit me. I caught myself with the bucket and looked up when everyone cheered and Roxy had a big stain on her stomach.

She glared at me before stomping away and I gave Jasper a 'Thank you' look for the boost of power.

"Number 2 wins!" coach yelled as he gave us all a tally on the board for winning.

We went to the bathroom and Alice gave us the exact same costumes again but dry and we redid our makeup before walking out to the guys, who were not with any girls around them, and walked to lunch.

Edward smiled as soon as we sat down but he shook his head when I looked at him questioningly.

Just then someone tapped me and I turned to see my 4 friends standing there behind me.

"Hi Bells" Selena said as she hugged me.

"Ugh, hi, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at Jenny and Charles and they looked down.

"We realized you were right and that we had changed so we left Roxy's group and we wanted to sit with you" Jenny said and I nodded quickly.

If I had to leave tomorrow I was going to leave with my 4 friends talking to me.

"Hey, we heard you guys are practically winning everything at the field" Charles said after he sat down and I laughed.

"No, they are winning, I'm losing it for them" I said and we all laughed.

"Hey any of you have any pictures of our dear Bella before Forks?" Emmett asked and I turned to glare at him.

"Yes I do" Selena said.

"NO" I screamed and they laughed when they saw the picture.

We were all sitting on a tire swing and I looked like I was about to throw up.

"I hate you" I pouted and they laughed again.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear before kissing me quickly but it didn't go unnoticed by my friends and they all chuckled.

"So it's the 70's day tomorrow" Alice said cheerfully and I knew it would be her favorite since she had been in the 70s herself.

"Yes, it's my favorite" Jenny said and Alice clapped as they stared talking about costumes.

We finally got up when the bell rang but the Cullen's decided to skip the rest of the day so we got home and started practicing for the obstacle course.

At night we all watched 'True Blood' and laughed again as they all got the real concept of vampires wrong and Jasper and Emmett's comments on wanting there to really be a drink called true blood.


	12. Final 80s day

The next day Alice dressed me in a blue button up with no buttons on the top so that it showed more cleavage than I was comfortable with but it was pretty with a pink belt right under my breast. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to my elbows, then I had some kind of pink thing on my neck that Alice had tied into a bow at the left and my hair was straight with a white bandana. Then I had my plane black pants and black tennis shoes.

My eye shadow was light blue with pink lip stick and mascara with eye liner. **(If you've ever seen the Vampire Diaries it's the costume Elena wears to the 90s dance)**

Alice wore a silver dress that had 1 strap and it went right to her thighs. She had fish nets on and black sparkly boots. Her makeup was red lipstick, black eye shadow, and eye liner and mascara. She had even done her hair so that it was straight but with it's length it went to her ears and curved up there.

Then Rose had a super pretty but weird pink dress. It only went just below her but, the very top was loose and the sleeve on the right side had 5 stars where her armpit was and then the sleeve on the left side was all the way down by her elbows. She had a huge silver belt that had 2 huge blue sparkly stars on it. Then it looked like she had another shirt under because on the left where her sleeve is at her elbow she wore a blue sparkly top that only showed there. Then she had pink fishnets that went down to her knees and silver sparkly heels. Her blonde hair had pink streaks through it to make it look like a total 80s girl.

Emmett wore the most ridiculous costume I had ever seen. It was zebra print pants with a huge red belt and some red thing on his left leg. His brown shoes were normal but he wore some brown thing on top that made them look like boots from far away. His shirt was black with no sleeves and it appeared to be hanging in threads at the very bottom with a guitar picture on the center and a red thing around his neck. Hell he had even put on a wig that was blonde with a red bandana and went down to his arms.

Jasper had a black t under but it was covered by a leopard print jacket and leopard print pants with black shows and a blonde wig that was super spiky. It took me a minute to see that Alice was a diva and he was a singer. Emmett and Rose I guess were party costumes.

Edward had not let Alice put any freaky costume on him so he had a black leather jacket with a tight black t shirt, black leather pants, black shoes, and his hair wasn't as messy as always so it had more of an 80s look.

"Let's go to our last day in Phoenix!" Alice cheered as we drove to school.

When we got there it looked like I had stepped back in time. Everyone was dressed in 80s clothes, the school was even decorated like it, and even the teachers had dressed up.

I saw Roxy and her girls were in what looked like 1 piece bathing suits of different colors with bandanas and sweat bands with sneakers while Roxy had shorts and a sports bra with the bandana and sweat bands to make them look like yoga instructors and they looked pretty decent.

"Ok, to the gym… and today we are spending all day at the gym" Alice added as we walked over to the building.

When we got in we walked straight to the field where the coach was waiting.

"Ok, hello kids, today we will start with the 3 legged race, get with your partners so we can go" he said as I tied my foot with Edward's and he smirked as he out his arm around me to help me stand.

When coach blew the whistle Edward was practically carrying all my weight as he walked to the front.

Rose and Emmett got first place, Alice and Jasper went second, and we were third place.

"Ok, now we will go to the obstacle course… kids we have won everything so lets win this too!" Coach yelled and we all cheered as we went to the obstacle course and I gulped when I saw it.

You started with a huge rock climb, then you run and go down a slide, then you go through the log obstacle up and down, then a tube crawl, then we had tires that you had to step trough, then you finished by jumping up and you place the bag that you were supposed to carry on a pole until every flag is up and the last person lifts the flags.

Everyone went through and I got more terrified every time I saw people jump, trip, and everything happen.

Roxy ended up going to the nurse to get crutches, we all laughed, but it got me even more terrified.

Rose and Jasper had just gone through and Alice was now putting her flag on. It was my turn as I put the flag on and started running to the rock wall. I tripped once on my way but made it there fine. I was careful of how I climbed but it got me behind on the race. I speed walked to the slide managing not to trip and slid down, and then I had to go through the fake plastic logs sliding up and down so that I finally made it through. Then I crawled easily through the tube and finally made it out, my heart started doing double time when I reached the tires and carefully tried to go through them but my foot got caught a lot of times so I fell a lot, then I finally reached the wall and used all my strength to jump but I landed on my but so I quickly got up leaving the pain behind and hung my flag.

Edward quickly caught us up and got second as he slid through everything with ease. Emmett finished the race and our team won once again as everyone cheered and they handed us a trophy, the coach was practically blubbering.

"Ok, I'm happy you won kids, now to the shaving cream fight" he said as he wiped his tears and led us to a huge field with shaving and whip cream everywhere.

As soon as he said go, everyone went crazy.

"Bella, team up" Alice whispered as she came with Rose and we saw the guys together.

"Go!" Alice yelled as we ran at them and everyone sprayed the creams.

Emmett and Edward were the most popular target along with Alice and I so the 4 of us ended looking like snow men and Rose and Jasper were pretty close behind.

"No I ran out!" Alice yelled as she got attacked by Jasper.

1 down, I thought.

Rose quickly took Emmett down with a simple seduction trick and Jasper and her battled out while Edward and I kept circling each other.

"Man down!" Jasper screamed as he dramatically fell and we all rolled our eyes.

Edward quickly left and got Rose out with a scream from her and it was just the 2 of us.

"Come here love" Edward said in a low seductive voice and I gulped.

"How about you come?" I asked trying to breath and he chuckled as he stepped forward with the whip crea and I quickly acted on impulse as I jumped and kissed him quickly.

He stood there shocked but quickly responded and kissed me back. I lifted up the shaving cream and sprayed him when he wasn't concentrating.

"Ahh!" he screamed and we all laughed as Emmett pouted.

"Dude, she won by kissing you?" he asked and Edward growled but I just laughed but gulped as they all ran to me and covered me.

When I came out I looked like I had turned to paper.

"Ok, go get changed kids, the car wash is in 5 minutes" coach yelled as we all ran back to the lockers to change into bathing suits.

Alice quickly shoved me into a blue bikini that was a normal bottom and the top tied around the neck, Rose wore a red strapless top and bikini bottoms, and Alice had a yellow polka dot bikini.

"To the car wash fundraiser" Alice yelled as we ran out.

There was a long line of cars waiting and we all instantly teamed up to wash.

Most of the cars came to us because the Cullens caught a lot of attention from the drivers. We splashed, soaped, and got every car to perfection until it finally hit dusk and the carwash ended just as our trip did.

"Bella, we'll miss you" Jenny said running to me and hugging me as we all did a group hug.

"I'll call sometime" I said and we exchanged numbers as Edward came to say bye and picked me up to go back to the car.

"Thank you Edward, that was the best week ever" I said as he smiled and drove us back home where everything was packed and ready to leave at 9 PM back to Forks.

"I enjoyed it but I'm glad to be going back home" I sighed as I sat down cuddling with Edward in the first class of the plane.

**The End**

**Finally, sorry I didn't update so long but I finished it and I sm glad I did!!!!**

**Whee, now I can focus on Reading New Moon!!!**


End file.
